The Flash Reborn
by YarrTheWriter
Summary: After the death of Barry Allen and Jessie Quick along with Earth 1, Earth 19, and Earth 38 merging, five years later Wally West has become The Flash. Dealing with the world without The Flash for most of the story, until one day he returns and everything changes. (A continuation from my Crisis on Infinite Earths fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

It's been 5 years since the crisis of 2019. Barry Allen disappeared vanishing missing in crisis 5 years ago. Wally West has taken up the mantle of The Flash and is mentored by Jay Garrick who appears from time to time during his retirement.

Elongated Man and Killer Frost still have been joining up with Wally as The Flash plus Gypsy as well while Harry Wells is on comms. Over the past five years, Wally West took on Godspeed, all the rogues uniting against him in a rogue war, Daniel West reverse flash, and fell in love and married Linda Park, who has been Iris' closest friend for the past half decade.

Ralph is married to Sue Dibny, and has become Central City's number one high profile private investigator. Meanwhile, Caitlin and Gypsy aren't interested in meeting anyone. Caitlin became the top doctor in Central City and Gypsy is the top assassin.

Iris has been away for a long time, living on her own as a reporter for CCPN. She lived with Clark and Lois in Metropolis for a year until she got her own new place.

One day, Iris published something to the digital newspaper that got her trending across all of social media, that would go on to change her life forever. Iris West published "The Story of The Flash", telling the whole world the story of The Flash over the five years he was a superhero, and exposing his identity as Barry Allen.

She got to the top of trending pages and everyone was coming to her apartment to interview her. However when Team Flash realized she can get attached any moment now, Wally sped over and brought her back from Star Labs.

Iris: Wally! What the hell are you doing!

Wally: What am I doing? You're going to get yourself killed!

Iris: Not even close!

Wally: Yes you are!

Iris storms out. Wally and Iris lost their friendly brother sister bond over the best half decade, Iris hates that Wally took the mantle of her husband, and Wally hates that Iris is being distant from everyone.

Even though she is mad at Wally, she knows he is right. Iris decides to take on a brand new identity, by heading over to Star City to accept an offer Diggle and Lyla made to her a while ago- living under a new name and identity under the Argus custody. Her name is now Michelle, Michelle Williams.

Wally and Linda hang out with Ralph and Sue a lot, they decided to go bowling one night, leaving Caitlin and Gypsy to have a very much overdue conversation. Gypsy has been this ruthless hero in Central City, with no outside life and Caitlin has been doing the exact opposite, she's simply a hero but her outside life matters much more.

Caitlin: Gypsy. Or Cynthia Reynolds.

Gypsy: Don't call me that, I'm just Gypsy.

Caitlin: You need to have a life outside of being Gypsy. You can't just be hard assassin and vigilante all the time, it's enough you torture your enemies, one day that can turn to killing.

Gypsy: It won't turn to killing, you know why? Because I don't kill, and neither does this Killer Frost.

Caitlin: That's not my point, my point is that you need to be you too. I'm Killer Frost out in the field protecting this city but without my suit, I'm Dr. Caitlin Snow MD and I help people.

Gypsy: That's just career and crime fighting. My career is crime fighting.

Caitlin: And? That's it? Just, wear something other then your suit I promise you'll have a nice time.

Gypsy: Fine.

Caitlin and Cynthia go out for dinner.

Caitlin gives Cynthia flowers at dinner.

Cynthia: When you said wear something nice I didn't realize you were asking me out.

Caitlin: I'm not, I just want to have a nice evening with you with confidence. I don't have to look nice only when I'm on dates.

Cynthia: Well you look really nice.

Caitlin: Thanks so do you.

Cynthia and Caitlin talk for an hour or so then the food arrives. After lunch, they head out to the movies and watch The Little Mermaid 2. After the movie, they head to Caitlin's house to play multiple games with each other for a while until later the two fall asleep on the couch.

Wally, Linda, Ralph, and Sue have been spending the evening and night hanging out playing bowling then they went out for dinner before heading home.

The next morning, Cynthia and Caitlin woke up on the couch.

Cynthia: Good morning Cait.

Caitlin: Good morning Cindy. Had fun last night?

Cynthia: Yes seriously you're the best friend ever.

Caitlin: Glad to hear it, you're my best too. Coffee at Jitters?

Cynthia: Yes sure, I'll change.

Caitlin: Great.

At Jitters, Cynthia and Caitlin pick up their coffee and go out for a walk and they talk about last night. Because there's been no meta issues lately and Wally has been taking care of everything, Caitlin and Cynthia have been hanging out together a lot for the past month or so, and grown very close.

Wally and Ralph have been crimefighting with Harry on comms for the past month and they have grown very close to their partners, including Harry who married Tess Morgan long ago before the founding of Star Labs.

One day when Ralph is benched due to an injury, Wally deals with a meta human who is not a human at all. But it's a suspicious energy source, one that hasn't been seen from anyone but him and Jay for a very long time. He suspects it might be the Reverse Flash again but it was different.

When Wally arrives to where the energy source is- on a farm, he hears a very familiar voice.

Voice: Wally.

Wally: Jessie?


	2. Chapter 2

***Flashback*** Five years ago, before the crisis happened, Earth 4 was under attack and getting destroyed. Jessie Quick sacrificed her life to save a whole Earth that she didn't even come from. Along with her, Micheal Carter aka Booster Gold died as well.

Her other teammates Patty Spivot of Earth 2/Hot Pursuit and Ted Kord/Blue Beetle were erased from existence due to the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Jessie remembers the world before Crisis on Infinite Earths, as they she was outside of space and time during it. The same can not be said for Mike.

***Back to present day***

Wally: Jessie? I don't understand.

Jessie: It's a long story. But have Cisco vibe me, you'll be able to get me out.

Wally: Cisco? I haven't heard that name in a long time. He was erased from existence.

Jessie: Gypsy?

Wally: I can do that.

Wally runs in excitement and grabs Cynthia who was about to go to bed and superspeeds her to the farm.

Cynthia: Wally! What the hell!

Wally: Jessie, she's alive.

Cynthia: Jessie Quick?

Wally: Yes that's her. Can you vibe her?

Cynthia: Yeah hold my hand.

Cynthia vibes Wally into the speed force, focuses on Jessie.

Wally: Jessie!

Jessie: Wally?

Wally: Grab my hand!

Jessie grabs Wally's hand. Cynthia takes them out of the speed force back to Star Labs.

Wally: Jessie, you're back! What about Barry and Mike?

Jessie: Mike died a longtime ago. He lost his speed force before dying, because he got his speed from a drug, so he wasn't sent to the speed force. Wait did you say Barry too?

Wally: Well uhm Earths 1, 19, and 38 merged to become this Earth.

***Harry walks in***

Jessie: Dad!

Jessie pulls Harry in for a hug not knowing that this is Earth One Harrison Wells who ended up going the same exact path as Harry Wells due to the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths.

Harry: Who are you?

Wally: Jessie, this is Earth One Harrison Wells. Or as we call him, Harry Wells.

Jessie: I'm sorry about that, guess I have a lot of catching up to do.

Wally: Right, Jessie come with me.

Wally takes Jessie to his apartment.

Jessie: This place is pretty sick.

Wally: Yeah, Linda and I got married a few years ago.

Jessie: Few years? How long have I been gone for?

Wally: You were gone for the past five years and so were Oliver, Kara, Barry, and Mike.

Jessie: I- I- wow. Who's your wife?

Wally: Linda Park.

Jessie: Oh. She was a villain on my Earth actually.

Wally: Doctor Light? Yeah she was here before the crisis and before Earth 2 got destroyed but now she simply doesn't exist anymore.

Jessie: Damn. I'm honestly great full you saved me Wally, thank you.

Wally: Oh yeah no problem.

Jessie: About Barry. There's something you need to know.

Wally: What is it?

Jessie: Well as you know, the speed force exists outside of space and time so 5 years for you, 50,000 for people in there.

Wally: Yeah?

Jessie: Well for most of the 50,000 years I was in there, for the last 40,000 years, Barry and I were together. Partners, soulmates. The speed force adjusted to our imagination always, it was a pretty good life. He and I were in love, really in love.

Wally: I'm confused why are you telling me this?

Jessie: Wally, Barry could've come with me but he didn't. He needs a lightning rod. Something to get him to come.

Wally: Wait but what was your lightning r-

Linda comes in to see Wally and Jessie.

Linda: Jessie? How are you alive?

Jessie: You know who I am?

Linda: Oh yeah, when we started going out, Wally told me all about his ex-girlfriend who saved a whole other world. You're really cool Jessie, wasn't sure you were real at a time.

Jessie: Thank you and it's great to meet you! I didn't think Wally would be with anyone after me.

Wally: Guys I'm standing right here!

Jessie and Linda (at the same time): We know.

Jessie: Okay I'll get goi-

Linda: Wait don't you need a place to stay? This isn't Earth 2 anymore remember.

Jessie: Oh, right.

Jessie moves in with Wally and Linda, Cynthia returns to Caitlin's apartment.

Meanwhile in the speed force...

Barry Allen has been living there for 50,000 years, but now he is looking for a way out when he found out the speed force allowed Jessie to exit.

Barry: Jessie left the speed force to the real world?

Speed Force Nora Allen: Yes, she did.

Barry: You said that when a speedster dies and goes to the speed force there's no way out!

Speed Force Nora Allen: We did. And that still is true, but if something in the real world happens that requires a certain speedster to exit, we allow it.

Barry: What exactly after all this time got Jessie to exit the speed force? What happened out there?

Speed Force Nora Allen disappears, Speed Force Oliver Queen appears.

Barry: Oliver. Not Oliver. What why did you pick to ghost Oliver?

Speed Force Oliver Queen: You know I died before. The world thought I was dead after Lian Yu, then Ra's El Ghul stabbed me and threw me off a cliff, and now this.

Barry: Yeah. You were a hero, but you really shouldn't have done that.

Speed Force Oliver Queen: But I did. I sacrificed myself to save the world and stop both you and Kara from dying.

Barry: Exactly why you shouldn't have done that. We died anyways. Both of us. And Cisco and our whole world changed. Why did you have to go.

Barry's voice is breaking as he realizes how long it's been. Iris could be pregnant with Nora and he won't be there for her. He even fell in love with another woman, thinking he will never see Iris again.

Barry: Please. Just tell me what sent Jessie back to Earth. How did she communicate with Earth. Just, please.

The speed force scene changes, Barry is suddenly wearing a suit and he's on the top where the groom stands in a wedding.

Speed Force Priest: And I now pronounce you husband and wife, you can now kiss the bride.

Barry: What?

Suddenly Barry gets pulled into a kiss by an unknown woman then he pulls from the kiss to see Kara Danvers in a bride dress.

Barry: Kara?

Speed Force Kara: I love you Barry.

Barry: I love you too. Kara Danvers, Allen?

Speed Force Kara smiles brightly then wraps her arm around Barry's. Barry is confused as he walks out with her arm wrapped around his.

When they are alone, Speed Force Kara attempts to kiss him but Barry pulls back.

Barry: Woah woah stop, I'm married!

Speed Force Kara: Yes. You are.

Barry: No I mean to Iris. And I'm with Jessie. This is messy I need to get back why can't you send me back! What is it this time... it's always some lesson, what's the lesson!

Speed Force Kara disappears and the scene changes to the wave rider, and Speed Force Sara Lance approaches Barry.

Speed Force Sara: We've given you enough lessons, it's time for a test. Barry.

Speed Force Sara attacks Barry and the two end up fighting until Sara has Barry pinned to the floor.

Barry: I see what you're doing. My mom, Oliver, Kara, now Sara. Showing me different leaders in my life. My mom of my life, Oliver Team Arrow, Kara Team Supergirl, Sara the Legends.

Suddenly a batarang swifts past Barry, and the scene is set to Gotham City, inside Arkham Asylum.

Speed Force Kate Kane: There are no more Legends, the crisis changed all of that.

Barry: Batwoman?

Speed Force Kate Kane stares at Barry intensely which creeps him out.

Speed Force Kate Kane: Barry, how loyal are you?

The Speed Force continues confusing Barry with random heroes attacking him, talking to him or hanging out with him- Dinah Drake, Kendra Saunders, Wally West, Jay Garrick, Eddie Thawne, then showing him villains- Eobard Thawne, Hunter Zolomon, Clifford DeVoe. At the end, the scene goes to Barry's house, showing Jessie Quick and Iris West, behind them is Eobard Thawne with a gun. Asking Barry to choose between Jessie and Iris.

Eobard Thawne: Choose, or I will kill them both.

Barry: This is a trap, I know you're not Thawne, and they are not Jessie nor Iris.

Eobard Thawne: I didn't tell you before. The speed force, your ghost dies in it then you die out there too. If you kill me, I die out there in the real world. But not before I kill either one of them.

Barry: I will never make that choice! Ever!

On Earth, Iris West is currently being mugged, and Jessie Quick is having a nightmare. If Barry chooses Iris, Jessie gets a heart attack and if he chooses Jessie, Iris gets stabbed by the mugger to bleed to death.

Eobard Thawne: 30. 29. 28.

As he countdowns, Eobard aims the gun directly to the head of both Iris and Jessie.

Iris: Pick me Barry. I love you, I'm your lightning rod.

Jessie: Barry it's okay. Go for Iris. She's your lightning rod after all. It's okay. I'll always love you.

Eobard Thawne: 27. 26. 25. 24. 23. 22. 21. 20.

Barry tries to run against but he's in a barrier, he literally has to choose between Iris and Jessie. He can't go block the gun's bullet from both.

Eobard Thawne: 10. 9. 8. 7. 6.

Jessie is now on a walk waiting for traffic lights to blink. If Barry chooses Iris, a speedster will kill her. If he chooses Jessie, the mugger who has now kidnapped Iris will kill her instead of her being rescued by Wally.

Speed Force Eobard Thawne: 5. 4. 3. 2. 1-

Speed Force Eobard Thawne: No response. I will choose then!

Barry: NOOOOOOO!

Barry runs and saves Iris. However he didn't choose. He knows exactly where Jessie is but not Iris. Barry runs the fastest he's ever ran, and just when Jessie is about to get kidnapped by an unknown speedster, Barry opens a portal out of the speed force and manages to save Jessie, he takes her to Star Labs, defeats the unknown speedster but suddenly the speed force pulls him back in.

Barry: What do you want from me!

Speed Force Jessie: You chose Iris. You can't cheat.

Out in the real world, Jessie believes Wally just saved her, not knowing that it was actually Barry.

Speed Force Jessie: There was no speedster that was about to kill Jessie, that was an illusion. That we created for you, it didn't look familiar?

Barry: Looked like the shadow demons.

Jessie on Earth is frightened about this, there's a whole other speedster. She wants Barry back, the world needs The Flash.


	3. Chapter 3

****Flashback****

5 Years ago, Jessie Quick vanished, saving Earth 4. She disappeared from the multiverse and got sent into the speed force.

Speed Force Harry Wells: Jessie Quick. Welcome to the Speed Force.

Jessie: Dad! Wait what is this where am I?

Speed Force Harry Wells: I'm not dad. How much do you know about the speed force?

Jessie: It's the source of my powers, it's what allows speedsters to run.

Speed Force Harry Wells: Welcome to the Speed Force Jessie Quick. When speedsters die, they get sent here.

Jessie: So what am I supposed to do with myself?

Speed Force Harry Wells: The Speed Force is whatever you want it to be. You do whatever you want.

Jessie: I'm not dead clearly, so why can't I go back to Earth?

Speed Force Harry Wells: You reached the finish line, this is where you go when you die. You can only go to Earth if there's something that pulls you there, like a-

Jessie: Lightning rod?

Speed Force Harry Wells: Yes, exactly. As you know as a speedster you have the ability to travel through time, and from here you can sense anything. When something happens in the real world, you'll sense it. Let's say a loved one is under attack, that happens.

***Barry Allen enters the speed force and sees Jessie***

Jessie: Barry!

Barry: Jessie. Oh no. We must be in the speed force.

Speed Force Harry Wells: I'll leave you two alone. If you stick together, you will be able to avoid trouble in the speed force. If you don't, there's going to be a problem.

***Back to present day***

Jessie is in the lounge in Star Labs, staring out of the balcony. She knows there's another speedster out there, she should've never left Barry.

Jessie (thinking): I should've never left Barry. I just felt something was dragging me to Earth from the speed force. I thought calling out Wally to get me would help, because I'm probably not fast enough to escape it. What was I thinking?

Caitlin walks into the lounge.

Caitlin: Hey Jessie. Glad to see you back.

Jessie: Thanks Caitlin, how did you know I was here?

Caitlin: You found my thinking spot.

Jessie: I always wondered what the balcony from outside was for so I super-speeded here from the out to find this epic place, been coming here since I got out of the speed Force.

Caitlin: I haven't been coming here a lot I mean-

Jessie: Because you and Cynthia?

Caitlin: Yeah I never expected to befriend her but yeah it happened.

Jessie: Oh cool cool.

Caitlin: Something's on your mind.

Jessie: There were Infinite Earths, I only saved one that still got destroyed but Barry tried to stop 3 Earths from merging and died in the process.

Caitlin: 3 Earths merging?

Jessie: Right no, it happened 5 years ago but it's been like this for centuries because it happened across space and time.

Caitlin: Yeah it's hard to imagine a universe with Supergirl and Superman on another Earth, I always idolized Superman as a child.

Jessie: Yeah the thing is I've never heard of the dude until before I vanished.

Caitlin: Jessie, from what I know about the speed force there should be a lightning rod, in order to get a speedster out of the speed force. But you came here and called on Wally to get Gypsy to get you. So how did you do that?

Jessie: I don't know, it's very confusing. From the day I entered, the speed force ghosted as my father and told me I'd need a lightning rod to go back to Earth. But suddenly I found myself with the ability to be on Earth and I was able to communicate with Wally. I didn't want to get away from Barry I love him, with all my heart. I mean he's the one man who I literally spent 50,000 years with. Most men don't even hit a single digit yet he hit five.

Caitlin: You were counting?

Jessie: No, 1 year here is 10,000 years over there. I was there for five years in your perspective, so 50,000.

Caitlin: Ah.

Suddenly, Captain Singh and a group of cops enter Star Labs. They enter to see Wally West, Ralph Dibny, and Gypsy.

Ralph: Can I help you with something officer?

Captain Singh: Ralph Dibny, Wally West, and Gypsy you're under arrest for violating the anti-meta human act of 2024. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say right now can and will be used against you in the court of law.

Ralph attempts to escape however right before doing so, Wally enters Flashtime and tells him not to. They have to legally deal with this. Gypsy is already cooperating.

After Captain Singh handcuffs the three with meta-human handcuffs and they are transported to the meta-human wing of Iron Heights, they look for Caitlin Snow and Jessie Wells.

Jessie and Caitlin have been talking for the past hour in the lounge, unaware that anything is going on.

Jessie: I'm sensing that people are coming, why is that?

Caitlin: What do you mean?

Jessie: Flashtime. One second.

Jessie grabs Caitlin and vibrates standing still when holding her, really fast that they're both invisible. Now any movement or statement they say will be invisible.

Captain Singh and a group of cops make it to the lounge.

Captain Singh: This is the last room they're in, if you spot them don'-

Jessie accidentally turns visible with Caitlin.

Captain Singh: Ah.

Jessie: Can I help you with something Captain?

Captain Singh: Jessie Wells and Caitlin Snow you're under arrest for violating the anti-meta human act of 2024.

Captain Singh proceeds to handcuff them.

Caitlin: Since when was that passed?

Captain: You have the right to remain silent, anything you say right now can and will be used against you in the court of law.

Jessie and Caitlin cooperate, really confused about what's going on. Wally, Ralph, Gypsy, Caitlin, and Jessie are brought into Iron Heights, however not before Jessie sends to Iris in Flashtime right before she was put in handcuffs, that meta humans are illegal now and being arrested, with a photo of the cops arresting Caitlin.

Jessie, Caitlin, Wally, Ralph, and Gypsy are now in cells in Iron Heights. Caitlin and Gypsy are sharing a cell, Wally and Ralph are sharing a cell, and Jessie is not with anyone at the moment.

Iris who happens to be in Star City hanging out with Dinah at the very moment, receives the message and shows it to her.

Dinah: Run. We need to go no-

Multiple cops enter Star City Big Belly Burger and arrest Dinah Drake for being a meta-human. Since this is a public space, this is when the whole world finds out about the anti-meta human act of 2024. Something that was passed quietly.

Cop: Captain Dinah Drake, you are under arrest for violating the anti-meta human act of 2024. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say right now can and will be used against you in the court of law.

Dinah thinks about using her siren scream to break the handcuffs however, Iris signals her to cooperate. Later Dinah is brought into Iron Heights penitentiary and shares the cell with Jessie.

Iris heads to Diggle and Layla's apartment to alert them.

Layla: So all meta humans are banned now.

Diggle: Just when I thought the court can't get anymore corrupt.

Iris: Yeah. What are we going to do?

Diggle: I don't think there's anything we can legally do, the court doesn't have to be broadcasted anyways.

Suddenly, Diggle and Layla's apartment is broken into. Diggle and Layla are shot, then Iris is kidnapped.

In the speed force, Barry has been there for a really long time. It feels like years ever since Jessie left the speed force, time is really much slower.

One day, Barry realizes where he is in the speed force. He found Eobard Thawne.

Barry: Thawne. Wait no not-

Eobard: No Barry, this is me. I was sent to the speed force by Black Flash after losing the spear of destiny to those idiots!

Barry: You fought the Legends?

Eobard: Yes Flash, is there a problem?

Barry: This is what you meant isn't it. After I had you kill my mom again you said things are back to how they should be for you, because you made a time remnant who takes over Wells then this you?

Eobard: Yes. And now Flash, we are both in the same place. We're more alike than you think.

Barry: You just need a lightning rod don't you.

Eobard: STOP IT! I'd have to wait a hundred and fifty years until my wife starts missing me!

Barry: You have a wife? Well me too Thawne! And you threatened to kill her.

Eobard: Told you we have similarities.

Barry: I'm nothing like you.

Eobard: It wasn't my idea to kill your mother.

Barry: What do you mean?

Eobard: My parents were killed too, when I was a kid. Both of them.

Barry: What?

Eobard: I went back in time to kill you but when you got younger you out of there, that was my peak. It's why the speed force didn't allow me back to my time before you created Flashpoint, because I became the very thing that I was terrified of. Hence why I made a time remnant before killing your mother again, so that I could go and get the spear of destiny and rewrite reality.

Barry is shocked about this, he never felt empathy for Eobard Thawne. Well he sort of trusted him to fight Cicada with him but that's it.

Eobard: Look Barry, if you get me out of here I'm going to go back to my time and remove the speed force in my system, probably wipe my memories too.

Barry: How will I get out though.

Eobard: I'm from the future remember. Iris is about to be in trouble.

On Earth, Iris has been kidnapped. She is currently being tortured while Cisco and Ralph, Caitlin and Gypsy, and Jessie and Dinah are locked up at Iron Heights.


	4. Chapter 4

Mystery person: WHO IS THE FLASH!

Iris: I don't know I swe-

Mystery person: TELL ME!

Mystery person torturers Iris, until she finally snaps.

Iris: it's Barry!

Mystery person: What was that?

Iris: Barry Allen. My late husband. He's The Flash.

Mystery person: Prove it.

Mystery person takes Iris to Star Labs, she shows Barry unmasked in a photo with Harry Wells, Caitlin Snow, and Gypsy in his old suit.

Mystery person is surprised, and unmasks to reveal himself as Eobard Thawne.

Eobard: The famous Star Labs owner Barry Allen? He's, The Flash?

Iris is shocked that Thawne is back. But she also missed him.

***flashback***

10 years ago before she started dating Eddie while Barry was in a coma, Iris fell in love with Eobard Thawne in his true form. However, eventually they broke up after an argument.

***back to present day***

Iris: How? What?

Eobard: After we broke up, I travelled to 2024 instead of returning back to my time, in 2177.

Iris: So why did you end things?

Eobard: The timeline was being disrupted, you had to fall in love with Eddie who would then go on to shoot well me. I love you Iris West.

Iris: I love you too. But I'm married to Barry. And you tortured me.

Eobard: Barry is long gone now. And I'm sorry. I could reverse it you know.

Iris: What do you mean?

Eobard takes Iris into Flashtime, causing her wounds to heal quickly.

Iris looks into his eyes, and pulls him in for a kiss.

Iris: I love you Eobard. But I'm busy right now. Meta humans have been banned in the country, there's nothing we can do about it now.

Eobard: There is.

Iris: Why did you want to find out who The Flash is? You already know who he is.

Eobard: Because, I wanted to test your loyalty.

Iris: Eobard Thawne, will you marry me.

Eobard: Yes.

Eobard and Iris kiss passionately, however next morning when Eobard wakes up next to Iris and puts on his clothes, he realizes his speed is gone. Suddenly, Iris handcuffs Eobard and Captain Singh walks in to arrest him.

Captain Singh: Iris, thank you.

Iris: No problem.

Iris wasn't in love with Eobard in any way, however she knew she couldn't have him arrested without making him think he loves her. They did date before Eddie, and it was a troll by Eobard to annoy Barry for when he finds out.

Captain Singh: Eobard Thawne you are under arrest for the murder of Nora Allen among many other citizens and the kidnapping of Iris West Allen. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law.

However, what Iris doesn't know is that Eobard Thawne didn't originally kidnap her. It was criminals who originally kidnapped her and were working for Eobard.

At Iron Heights...

Ralph and Wally have been sharing the cell for over a week now, and no signs of anything. They've been playing cards, hanging around, etc... Super bored, and depressed because of their situation.

Gypsy and Caitlin have been together for a while now too, however they are a little less depressed. They enjoy the time together talking and socializing like they always do, but this time with no distractions.

Jessie and Dinah have gotten to know each other a lot over the past week, and they bond over losing their loved ones- Jessie losing Barry and Dinah losing Oliver.

In the Speed Force...

Barry decided to accept Eobard Thawne's request, not knowing that his younger self right before going to the Legends tortured Iris West and is now in prison.

Over the next 2 years, Barry and Eobard have been in the speed force for another two thousand years. Ralph, Wally, Gypsy, Caitlin, Jessie, and Dinah have been locked up for a really long time of 24 months and getting used to their comfort. Iris West and Harry Wells have been the only members of Team Flash who are out there trying to help the city, as Argus is beginning to take steps to establishing a police state with Layla and John Diggle dead now.

However, Barry's lightning rod is about to shake for the first time in 8 years. Argus has shut down every police station in the country and turned them to Argus police stations, and every meta human is locked up. Even aliens have been banned, with Superman and J'onn J'onzz in Argus maximum security cells sealed with Kryptonite for Superman and fire illusions for J'onn J'onzz.

Now, Argus is taking regulating the media to the next level- ruthless killing of all journalists no matter what.

Iris who is a roommate with Harry Wells at the moment, is aware of this, and Harry wants to help Iris be safe but Iris wants to go to Metropolis anyways.

Harry: Iris! Argus is going to kill you and next they'll go after me.

Iris: I have to save Lois!

Lois Lane with 7 year old Jon Kent walks into Iris' apartment.

Lois: Surprise!

Iris: Lois. Hey, great to see you again!

Iris pulls Lois in for a hug then greets Jon Kent.

Iris: And what's your name?

Jon: I'm Jon!

Iris: High five!

Iris high fives Jon.

John goes to sit on the couch, Iris and Lois then talk.

Iris: It's so good to see you.

Lois: Well considering what's happening, I figured it'd be safer for us to be in the same place, I already shut down the Daily Planet ever since Argus took down the Metropolis Police Department.

Iris: Oh that's amazing. Harry was trying to stop me from getting you.

Harry: I-

Harry goes away.

Lois: Any ideas on our next move?

Iris: The world is in serious peril right now how can we fix this?

Lois: I have an idea. But promise me if Argus agents come, you will resist and fright them.

Iris: Yes no problem.

Lois: Good. Because they're here right now.

Argus agents walk into the loft.

Argus Agent: Iris West. Lois Lane. Please come with us.

Iris West: No.

Argus Agent points gun.

Iris and Lois still refuse.

Two Argus agents walk in behind the one pointing the gun to take them, however Iris and Lois fight back, until they are knocked out.

Iris: Since when did you fight like that?

Lois: What you think you're the only one who took classes over the past 7 years?

The Argus agent starts firing at them, and when a bullet is about to attack Iris, Barry in the speed force senses this. Barry Allen escapes the speed force and removes the bullet from the air to avoid it hitting Iris, then runs to knock out the Argus agent.

While the breach from the speed force is open as Barry exited, Eobard escaped the speed force as well. He truly had feelings for Iris, and so her near death was the lightning rod for both Barry and Eobard.

Iris: Barry!

Iris is shocked to see Barry back. The two near kiss but they hug passionately instead. Iris has tears flowing from her eyes.

Barry: What'd I miss?

Iris: It's been 7 years since you went missing. Argus has taken over the country.

Barry: What about John or Layla?

Iris: Both dead.

Barry: Oh. That sucks.

Iris notices Eobard Thawne in the back.

Iris: What is he doing here.

Barry: This is the Eobard Thawne after fighting Legends.

Eobard: Back to my time.

Barry: Later. Right now you go to Star Labs.

Barry locks up Eobard Thawne with his fastest speed yet in the pipeline in Star Labs then returns to Iris, Lois, Harry, and Jon.

Barry: Where's the rest of the team?

Iris: Metahumans are banned across the country. They're all in prison including Dinah Drake as well.

Barry: Oh. I have to do something I've been meaning to do since I was 11 then.

Barry runs to Iron Heights, frees Wally, Ralph, Gypsy, Caitlin, Jessie, and Dinah then takes them to the loft.

Wally: Barry?

Jessie: Barry!

Jessie attempts pull Barry in for a kiss, however he manages to turn it into a hug to avoid it in front of Iris.

Barry, Wally, and Jessie united again they run to find Jay Garrick in another cell, the four then run locking up all Argus agents in prisons and freeing all cops from all their cells.

Over the next 4 years, Argus has been dissolved.

Dinah joined forces with Earth 2 Laurel who has been hiding during Argus rule, Sara Lance, Roy, and Thea to form the vigilante resistance in a corrupt Star City.

Clark Kent as Superman is once more protecting Metropolis while Lois heads Daily Planet and the two raise Jon Kent.

Barry Allen is The Flash of Central City once more, while Iris heads CCPN and the two now are raising the tornado twins.

Wally West and Linda Park are reunited after Linda was in prison for a while. Wally is The Flash of Keystone City, while Linda heads Keystone City Picture News.

Jay Garrick and his wife Tina McGee are retired and living happily in National City, and are friends with J'onn who is training Lena Lang- a Saturnian alien with Supergirl's powers and runs CatCo Worldwide Media now.

Jessie Quick is the main hero of Coast City and her day job is heading a reboot of STAR Labs under the name "The Coast City Advanced Research Laboratories" or, "CARA" for short in memory of Kara Danvers while being mentored by Harry Wells.

Gypsy, Ralph, and Caitlin are living in Blue Valley now, and together they form the Blue Valley Meta-Police force with the 3 of them as the only employees of the force.

Kate Kane is living in Gotham City and operates as Batwoman, Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham City as well and he is now training Dick Grayson who will eventually go on to replace him.

However, once in a while when there's a threat large enough, all the heroes band together forming the Justice League so they can face the threat with seven of them leading the team- Clark Kent, Barry Allen, Bruce Wayne, Dinah Drake, Roy Harper, Diana Prince (Lives in Themyscira but travels to help sometimes), and Arthur Curry (lives in Atlantis but travels to help sometimes).

—

This wraps up my fanfiction, thank you for reading it!


End file.
